


So tight!

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cap's costume, Loki wearing Cap's costume, M/M, Naughty sexy time, Rough Sex, Tony imagining a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wears Steve's costume for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So tight!

Something was wrong, Tony realised when Loki fell asleep during sex. Was their crazy little fling over? That insatiable lust at the beginning of a relationship, fucking all the time, not leaving the bed, getting nasty at the table, in the shower, in the car, in the elevator, could that be over already? It'd been a while since Tony ripped his clothes off, hating every second he wasted on undressing when Loki was spread on the bed, waiting for him. Where was that passion? 

Too frustrated to even bother with cumming, Tony pulled out and lay next to snoring Loki. What a nightmare. Without the constant fucking, they might- oh God- start talking, bonding, sharing anecdotes from their past, behaving like a normal couple- a horrible, horrible vision. Tony imagined taking Loki on a real date, flowers, a nice restaurant, being civil to each other in public. Oh no.

 

Perhaps they spent too much time together. Tony disappeared for two days, hoping the short separation would help, Loki might throw himself on him, shouting insults and threatening to leave him for good, and kissing him wildly, yeah, that did sound like Loki. A gag would solve the problem of a too loud, angry god, Tony always loved Loki's muffled screams.

Jarvis informed him that Loki was awaiting him in the bedroom. Promising. Tony poured himself a drink and went to meet his lover, half-expecting to be attacked in a non-sexual way. Loki was not very good at forgiving and hated being ignored. Either way, he would express some emotion, instead of yawning.

'Oh, hi, Tony,' a sweet voice said when Tony opened the door. The first thing he noticed was a familiar, blue-red-white costume and a shield. For a short moment, he thought it was really Steve, in his ridiculous suit, sitting on the bed and it was enough to get hard and drop the glass. Tony looked up and of course, it was Loki, smiling like a filthy slut. Tony gasped, trying to understand what was happening. His eyes moved from top to bottom, the pale face, dark hair, the smug smirk, everything he associated with Loki but then the deliciously tight costume, the white star on the chest, the belt, red gloves, the shield, tight pants, _Steve_ , his brain screamed, Steve and Loki, two in one. It was like an electric shock to see those two completely different guys turned into one. Tony's dirty mind was flooded with dozens of kinky thoughts he ever had about the Captain, all the fantasies he never dreamt of fulfilling. And now, all of a sudden, he could have both Steve and Loki.

'Oh my God,' Tony groaned, ripping his clothes off, just like he used to, without breaking eye contact with his kinky half-god, half-superhuman. 

'Do you like it?' Loki got up and touched his chest, slowly, sinfully, well aware of what it did to Tony. 'It's a bit tight, not very comfortable,' he complained, now gripping his sides and his hands just kept moving south, yes, yes, Loki's hands on Cap's navy-blue pants. 'Should I take it off?'

'No!' Tony protested loudly, no, first he had to cover that suit in his cum. 'Keep it on.'

Still kinda anxious it was only a sex dream, Tony pulled Loki close to him, kissing him hungrily, one hand in Loki's hair, tugging harshly, the other cupped the asscheek, just like Tony always wanted. Slutty Steve wearing something so close-fitting, everyone could see the shape of his well-sculptured ass, his self-righteous, patriotic buns of steel. Fuck. It was almost a threesome, Tony was going to fuck both Loki and Steve. He could almost see the blond hair and blue eyes, almost heard Steve's annoyed whining, oh, yes, the willing body pressed against him, how he loved Loki's tricks.

Loki grinned when he was pushed on the bed and asked if he could get rid of his gloves or boots but no, Tony wanted everything, even the shield. He placed it next to Loki's head, what a nice contrast. Tony settled himself between Loki's, Steve's legs, spreading them more and for a minute or two he just watched that kinky hybrid lying on his bed, waiting to be fucked- by him. All frustrating arguments he ever had with Steve, that irritation bordering on burning desire, he could either punch the Cap or fuck him. Now he let his hands wander, exploring every inch of Steve's body, feeling the elastic material and tight muscles under his fingers. It could really be Steve, on his back, damn, a hero ready to be disgraced.

Knowing that Rogers was not a submissive lover, it was so obvious, Tony felt an urge to dominate this illusion of the Cap. Loki purred when he was handcuffed to the bed, yesss, Steve's gloves bracketing Loki's face, wasn't that perfect. Tony considered making Loki suck on him for a while, he could thrust into that hot mouth and squeeze the gloves, mmm, but he might not last long enough to get into Loki's, Steve's pants and he just had to do it. 

Impatiently, he tugged down the blue pants, tearing them in one place, oh, the lack of respect to that splendid outfit felt so hot. The red boots on his shoulders, super quick stretching, a bit too much lube on his cock, he loved the idea of dirtying the costume. He pushed in, Loki or Steve groaned, their erection still trapped in the pants, it could not get any better. Tony held onto the legs pressed to his chest, thrusting in enthusiastically, moaning. He dug his nails into the fabric, tearing it, hoping that Steve, Loki felt the stinging pain when he scratched them. He increased the pace, fucking into Loki, Steve hard, the way he wanted the moment he saw him, them, ugh. Taking Steve roughly, how many people wanted that, fuck that tight little ass, so the Cap would limp for days. 

'Oh fuck, so close,' Tony panted, his hips slamming against the bared buttocks. Without even thinking what he was doing, he slapped the right asscheek, the _righteous_ asscheek, causing its owner to yelp. The star on the chest, the stripes below, Steve would be exactly like that, pliant and whimpering, just lying there and taking it. Well, at least in Tony's dreams. Doing immoral things to the Cap, having Loki dress up as the Cap, Tony couldn't believe his luck.

Every hard thrust pushed him closer to an earth-shattering orgasm, Tony felt his body tightening, he couldn't hold it back.

'Call me Mr Stark,' he demanded breathlessly and Loki obliged instantly, like a well-trained slut he sometimes played.

'Mr Stark,' he gasped out, shivering, sounding like Steve. 'Oh, Mr Stark, harder.'

It was too much. Tony pulled out, dropping Steve's legs on the bed, one-two strokes and he came, screaming, on the costume, his cum on the star and the stripes. Oh fuck yeah. Dirty little whore, filthy cumslut, fucking Capsicle. When he could breathe again, Tony released Loki's hands and almost fell off the bed when Steve's gloved fingers gathered the cum and Loki sucked on them. A sudden, incredibly arousing thought- Loki getting fucked by the Cap and Tony watching them. Oh shit. With Loki's magic, everything was possible.

'Thank you, darling,' Tony whispered and kissed Loki lazily. The perks of fonduing with a not overly possessive sorcerer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank God for the footage of Hiddles wearing the Cap's costume.


End file.
